Dont Frost the pie
by okelay
Summary: After being missing for two years,sydney must put her life back together.
1. 2 Years!

DONT FROST THE PIE  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Syd... you've been missing for 2 years" The words played on sydney's head over and over again. It had been two years since vaughn last saw her, but fo her it had been a few hours. She didnt wanted to think, they were too many questions she didnt had the answers to.  
  
She just said "What?" as a response to vaughn's words. "I know it sounds crazy" he started "i know you cant remember anything and ill help you in everyway i can. I am here for you"  
  
"I.. i dont understand... the last thing i remember is you droppong me off at home and saying you'll be back after debrief, fighting allison, passing out. Then i woke up on the middle of hong kong, and it's been two years" "I know it's horrible. And i think you need to sleep. We'll leave for LA in the morning, we'll talk then. "Wait. The... the ring" "What?"  
  
"Why the ring? Why are you wearing it?" she is afraid of the answer, but she needs to know. And he smiles. "Oh...the ring. It's not what you think"  
  
he takes out ofn his wallate a small package hiden in it, and opens it up, revealing a ring matching his. "In santa barbara... i was gonna propose you to marry me" "when you dissapear, i was destroyed and i started wearing it to remind me of you, cuz even if we werent married, i felt like a widowed. "oh, vaughn, im so sorry. I was so scared thinking you had forgotten me!" "Syd, i love you, i could never do that. I've loved you since day one and i'll always will. Everyone thought you were dead and i couldnt let you go. I guess that's why they sent me here" he says, smiling weakly He's almost crying and syd can see it "Oh, i knew you hadnt forgotten me. I know that if anyone would never give up, it's you. And i love you for that" They kissed, but they break off quickly "you should get some sleep" Vaughn says. " i'll do it only if you stay with me" sydney asks him "of course i will" they hold eachother all night, vaughn protecting sydney and she feeling safe in his arms. 


	2. Home, Sweet Home

Chapter 2 - Home,Sweet Home  
  
They took a flight back to LA first thing in the morninh. Sydney slept through it all. Jack, Will and Irina were in the airport waiting. Sydney was both surprised and excited to see them, especially her mom "Syd... you're alive, you're here, you're back ! i still cant believe it" Will said, hugging her. "Sweetheart... is great to have you home" Jack said, also hugging her, her face showing emotion for the first time. "Sydney,honey...it's been so long.I always knew you were alive." "Mom... what are you doing here? It's good to see you... all of you. But also weird. You say im back but i feel i never left" "Honey, we'll talk later and explain everything" They drove off. Syd wanted to go home, but Vaughn said she had to get checked by medical services first. They had to make sure she was alright. Then they could go home. At the CIA, everyone greeted her, she had become some sort of legend round there. Althought some agents looked at her as if they were seing a ghost. "Syd! Welcome back!" Weiss came to her, giving her a great hug "We've missed you so much" After, kendall greeted her in a very cold way. She had to stay in medical services for about 3 hours. Vaughn was with her the whole time. Then they finally head home.  
  
Vaughn's apartment was beatiful. Small, but beatiful. It said "Vaughn" all over the place In the bedroom dresser, the middle drawer was filled with sydney's things. And in the bedside table, there was that picture frame that vaughn had gave to sydney many years ago with a picture of the both of them in the pier. "It's beatiful" she said. "I love it" "Glad you like it. I have some of your things here. Why dont you take a showe and get changed? I'll make dinner" "Sounds like a plan. I guess the middle drawer is mine again" she smiled, remembering that day "Yes it is." He said, giving her a slight kiss on a cheek and walking to the kitchen After a long shower, and putting on some clean clothes, she felt much better. "Come syd, i made something you'll like" one of sydney's favorite foods. They ate, enjoying every bite and after they sat in the coucgh with a cup of cofee. "Tell me. What has happened this last 2 years?" "What do you want to know?" "Everything. Like why is my mother free" "I'd like to tell you but i cant. She should tell you." "Tell me something" "Let me see... remember that movie you liked? About the blind superhero?" "Daredevil?" "yeah. There's a sequel" "We'll have to see it" "We will" "So, what else?" "hmmm... marshall got married" "What? !" "To carrie. Remember her?" "Yeah. She was nice" "And weiss got a girlfriend" "Really? Who is it?" "She's not from the agency. They met at a hockey game" "That's great." "And will has been doing really well. He lived with your father for a while, when he was still recuperating. He's now field trained, but he only goes on missions ocasionally." "Will lived with my dad?" "Yeah. He has become a son for your parents" "My parents? My mom too?" "Yeah. It's like now you have a brother" "That's kinda weird. And what about you? What have you been up to? Have you gotten close to my parents too?" "A little. But you'll know it all tomorrow." "But i wanna know more!!"  
  
"Ben affleck and Jennifer lopez finally got married. There's a new flavor of pepsi. Cherry twist. There's a new x files movie and x men 3 was just released , along with the 6th book of harry potter" "I see there's a lot i dont know" "Yeah. Seems so unfair, but the world kept moving while you were gone. At least for some people. But the important thing is that you're back , and i will never let you go. I wont lose you again. I want to be with you forever" They both got very emotional while he said it. Vaughn kissed her, feeling that he had almost forgot what her lips taste like. 


	3. Something new

Chapter 3 - Something New  
  
Vaughn woke up around 10 am. Syd was still sleep and he figured she would be for a while He took a shower and after gettin dressed, started to make breakfast He was finishing it when he heard some noises on the bedroom He went to wake her, tray in hand "Hi, sleeping beauty"  
  
"Hi...mmm... that looks delicious" "Thanks" "I was thinking... we gotta go shopping. I have no clothes and this apartment is completely empty." Vaughn just smiled and said "Sure. dont worry, we'll go later"  
  
After breakfast, sydney took a showe and got dresses with the last things he found on the drawer "Are you ready?" Vaughn asked her "Im always ready to go shopping. ( let's go." They started shopping for some clothes, then some make up, beauty products,accesorys, then some books, cds and movies, and finally head to a restaurant with millions of bags "You're dangerous in a store" Vaughn said,kinda joking. "My credit card almost breaks of so many use" "Its been two years. I had to catch up" "Did you finish?"  
  
"Not even close" "That's what i thought" After lunch, they head home to relax for the evening. There, vaughn started cleaning the closet to make room for sydney's things. Sydney then helped him, seeing all the "souvenirs" vaughn had collected through the years. Sydney unpacked all the things and arranged them in the closet and through the apartment When they finished, it looked much better "Now it looks like home" sydney said, smiling "It was all you. Great job" "Thanks. Hey, what times is it? "Like 6" "We should make dinner. My parents are coming today, right?" "Yes, they are. What do you wanna do ?" "well, do you wanna impress my parents or kill them?" "I think i'll spare them this time. But ill have to reconsider after you catch up with them" "Wise decision. Now, the food maybe we could make Crudos" "Crudos? What's that?" "You've never tried them?" "Not that i know" "They're awesome, one of my favorite foods" "Syd, everything is your favorite food" "Anyway, they are a toast with raw meat cooked only with lemon ,with annion and a salse made of cream,mayonaise and ciboulette. All this with salt and pepper. Its even better with a beer." "Raw meat? I dont know" "Trust me, you'll love it" 


	4. News of forgiveness

Chapter 4 - News of Forgiveness  
  
Around 7 pm, jack ,irina and will are there. "Hi. Welcome. Come in. We have a nice dinner for you" vaughn says opening the door "hi vaughn . thanks for the invitation" says will, shaking his hand "Michael, thank you for receiving me" Irina says, in that special tone of her "Hello, vaughn" jack states simply "Mom,dad, hi! Good to have you here. You too, will" "Why do we go to the table" vaughn says, pointing the direction "Great idea, im hungry" will says, smiling We made crudos,i hope you like it" sydney said, directing them to the table  
  
"we do" said jack and irina at the same time  
  
"ive never tried them"  
  
"neither have i will,let's just we wont die"  
  
they sat and ate,they all loved them  
  
vaughn and will had 8 each.  
  
they talked about lot of things,sydney told then what they had done, irina gave sydney some pointers as to were to buy new clothes or books.  
  
after dinner,they sat in the living room with coffe to share with sydney what had happened on the last two years.  
  
"Sydney...you have no idea what we have been through..." irina started  
  
"I know, but i want to" 


End file.
